Lo que más amaba
by Lilith's angel
Summary: Por que nunca es fácil enfrentarte al mundo. Sin embargo Yukio protegería lo que más amaba. ¿Cómo fue que Yukio decidió convertirse en exorcista?


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece, sin embargo esta historia sin afán de lucro es de mi propiedad intelectual bajo el seudónimo de Lilith's angel

Capítulo único

Lo que más amaba

Porque Yukio siempre pensó en su Ni-san. Ni-san lo era todo para él, era su propósito, su razón para seguir, deseaba desesperadamente protegerlo de todo mal, resguardarlo de los oscuros poderes de Satanás, de los siniestros propósitos del Vaticano. Protegerlo de todos ellos porque lo amaba, protegerlo porque no se imaginaba un mundo en el que su Ni-san no estuviera. Sí, era todo lo que anhelaba, protegerlo… y a pesar de ello…al final fue Rin quien lo salvó a él

Cuando Yukio era pequeño, siempre se sintió débil, incapaz de salir de las sombras, sabía perfectamente que no era nada especial, lloraba sintiéndose solo…nadie más podía ver lo que él. Diminutos diablillos volando al aire, duendecillos y demonios deambulando tan cerca de la gente, causándoles males, Yukio sólo quería ayudar, quería decirles que estaban ahí, pero siempre terminaban mofándose de él y le hacían sentir mal, como un bicho raro. Fueron momentos tristes para él, pero en esa oscuridad que comenzaba a embargarle el corazón, con esa poderosa tentación de aislarse del mundo…ahí estaba Rin, sonriéndole, haciéndole saber que aunque todo el mundo le diera la espalda, al termino del día Rin siempre estaría ahí dispuesto a brindarle una de esas descaradas sonrisas a su pequeño Yukio.

El menor de los Okumura, admiraba mucho a su Ni-san, sin embargo era difícil describir las emociones que le causaba éste. En un principio lo pasmaban la cantidad de cosas impresionantes que siempre hacía Rin, siempre con una sonrisa, siempre protegiéndolo, siempre animándolo y estando ahí para él. Deseo crecer para convertirse en alguien como su Ni-san.

Cuando crecieron conoció la verdad del linaje que había heredado su Ni-san, Yukio comenzó por temerle ¿Cómo era posible que Ni-san fuera un…demonio? Yukio no encontraba consuelo, deseo poder alejarse lo más posible de Rin, deseo odiarlo, deseo luchar contra él… pero no podía. Siempre lo atormentaba esa sonrisa sincera, su calidez, su inocencia…y Yukio lloró, y lloró porque anhelo más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, poder salvarlo. Y cuando su sabio padre Fujimoto, le dio un propósito para continuar "Proteger a Rin" lo supo, y todo se aclaró inmediatamente.

Rin lo había salvado de la oscuridad, lo había salvado del rechazo, Rin lo había salvado con su sonrisa, con su abrazo… pero ambos ya habían crecido quizá era el momento de devolverle el favor.

Sintió la sangre correr en sus venas, y bombardear su corazón, lo amaba…lo amaba… lo amaba más que a su vida, lo amaba más que a su libertad, y estaba dispuesto a ocultarle su vida con tal de protegerlo. No permitiría que nadie le robara esa sonrisa, porque su Ni-san le había dado una razón para continuar, una razón para hacerse fuerte… Fue irónico, Yukio protegería a su Ni-san, pero este…este le había salvado ¿Qué haces cuando no tienes un propósito en la vida? … Yukio no volvería a preguntárselo jamás

Por eso aquella noche anterior a que Rin conociese la verdad, Yukio sonrió y lo miró dormir, porque él sabía que los demonios se estaban amotinando en su pequeña ciudad, sabía que faltaba poquísimo tiempo para que su Ni-san, supiera por fin la verdad y quiso estar ahí para él, para consolarlo, para apoyarlo. Rin dormía ignorante de su destino, sonriendo incluso entre sueños, tan afable… seguramente el demonio más inocente que Yukio conociera jamás.

Le acarició la cabeza, peinando un poco su desordenado cabello, pasó suavemente (para no despertarlo) su mano por encima de la tibia mejilla de su Ni-san. Lo amaba.

Esa noche lo cambiaría todo, cómo Ni-san lo vería, como actuaría Yukio, su pasado, su futuro, todos irían a la caza del mayor de los Okumura, pero Yukio se había preparado para este día, prefería una eternidad en Gehenna antes de permitirse un mundo sin su querido Ni-san. Eligió convertirse en exorcista y arriesgar su vida, para salvar a su Ni-san, a su luz, a su propósito, para salvar… lo que más amaba

Lo besó en la frente, tan gentil, para no despertarlo

-Duerme bien, Ni-san-

Xxx

Xx

Fin

Xx

Xxx

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero sean tan amables de dejarme saber su opinión. Un abrazo y mis agradecimientos más sinceros por leerme. Ja ne!


End file.
